


by the beach

by eggplantlasagna



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, a lot of it, kind of?, komaeda's unquencheable thirst for hinata, they're at a beach but there's no one around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantlasagna/pseuds/eggplantlasagna
Summary: Hinata invites Komaeda on a day out at the beach, and Komaeda enthusiastically agrees. It's only until after he agrees that he realizes how much like a date it seems.(or Hinata and Komaeda just can't get it together and everyone has to witness them dance around eachother).





	by the beach

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, i came back after two years to dump this here. i wrote this like a year ago but i never finished it so i didn't post it. ;;;;  
> it's still not finished but i thought to myself "why the fuck not" so i decided to post it lmao. at the time i wrote this it was my first ever smut, so.... yeah;;;;. i don't really think this is any good , it's too dragged out and you can really tell that i lost inspiration toward the end but, well, i just thought maybe someone out there could get something out of this. also, there just aren't enough new komahina smut fics out there so, yeah. hope y'all enjoy. :)

Hinata had come to get him at his cottage earlier in the morning and Komaeda had graciously accepted the invitation. A day together with Hinata? Truly a lucky day. The day was perfect, bright blue skies with just a few white clouds, the sun was bright but it wasn't overwhelmingly hot. Although Komaeda would prefer not to stay under the sun for too long, since the heat could quickly become too much for him.

"Where do you wanna go?" 

His thoughts were broken by Hinata's voice. Until then, they had been walking alongside each other in silence. It wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. At least that's what Komaeda thought--if Hinata didn't feel the same then it was perfectly understandable. He glanced to the side, facing Hinata. He took in his figure, his perfect posture, his tanned skin. He had to remind himself to be more appropriate, after all, he didn't want to make Hinata uncomfortable.

"Anywhere is fine. Your company is more than enough." Komaeda said amicably.

Hinata averted his gaze for a few seconds, his mismatched eyes flashing with something Komaeda couldn't pinpoint. He looked...unsatisfied.

"Right. Well....how about... we just go get breakfast at the hotel for now? You can think it over while we eat."

Ah. So he was leaving the decision making to him. Is that really such a good idea? He was about to voice his concerns but Hinata shot him a look that said he didn't have a say in the matter. As it should be. But... why was Hinata so bent on having Komaeda choose their destination for the day? Usually, if Hinata wanted to spend time with him (it had been happening much more frequently lately, ever since Komaeda woke up from the Program, Hinata had been around him so much more), he would choose where to go. Komaeda didn't have a problem with it. Someone with the title of Ultimate Hope rightfully stood leagues above him. It's just the way things are. Komaeda mulled over this as they went up the stairs to the hotel dining room. Once there, Komaeda noticed most of them were already having breakfast.

"Hey, Hinata!, Komaeda!"  
Souda called out to them enthusiastically.

Komaeda was still a little shocked that Souda was being so friendly with him now. It was more than he deserved and yet... if he thought about it too much he might get too emotional, so he willed away that train of thought. Hinata and him headed over to the table, Kuzuryuu, Peko, Sonia and Gundam were there too.

"Hey, Souda, everyone." Hinata offered a radiant smile as he walked up to them and took a seat. Souda immediately threw an arm around Hinata.

 

"Yo, soul friend! So, me and Gundam were discussing the best kind of dog. And I said, well obviously, a German Shepherd, but then he says I'm wrong! And said some stuff about wolves? Anyway, back me up here, buddy." Hinata stared at him blankly, as Komaeda took a seat across Sonia. He offered her a smile and she took his hands in hers, smiling all the while.

"Komaeda-san! It is a wonderful morning, is it not? Tell me, how are you and Hinata-san doing?" A little taken aback by the attention (he wasn't used to positive attention coming from anyone on the island yet, not sure he would ever be) and the question, Komaeda smiled back carefully. Hinata-kun and him mentioned in the same sentence? That was....odd.

"It is a beautiful day today, and I'm fine, thank you for asking, I feel much better thanks to Hinata-kun's treatment."

Sonia's eyes lit up. And she grasped Komaeda's hands a little harder.  
"Yes, it's so admirable what he's doing for you. Hinata-san.... he really cares about you, you know?"

At this Komaeda's heart must have skipped a few beats. His stomach felt like it was doing little somersaults in his gut. He hoped he hadn't broken into a nervous sweat.

"Hahahah. Hinata-kun is very kind. He's been doing so much for all of us." Komaeda said, maintaining a carefree tone.

Sonia looked thoughtful for a few seconds before adding "Yes, he is. And he's done so much for all of us...but-----"

"Fiend!! How dare you imply the Originators inferior to common canidae?! Cease your thoughtless dribble!" Gundam had stood up abruptly from his chair to point accusingly at Souda.

Kuzuryuu sighed loudly at this, he was sitting next to Komaeda. "Hey, knock it off, dumbass. It's just an opinion." His tone was exasperated and he didn't even look up from his meal. Hinata agreed from across the table.

"Yeah, no need to get worked up." For some reason hearing his voice was enough to make Komaeda a little weak in the knees. Souda yelled something about not being worked up, but Komaeda's attention waned once Sonia squeezed his hands one last time before letting go with a smile. She moved over to Gundam, lacing her hands with his in a soothing gesture. It was such an intimate scene, he felt like he had to look away, so he did. Deciding to go get something to eat, he stood up and went to the food bar. He decided to get toast and a cup of cream of rice. He jumped a little when he felt someone next to him.

"Good morning, Komaeda!" It was Hanamura.

"Good morning, Hanamura-kun. Breakfast looks delicious as usual. Thank you." Komaeda offered a smile.

Hanamura seemed to enjoy the attention. "Thank you. Thank you. Bon Appetite!" 

With that Komaeda nodded and took his tray back to the table. He noticed Kuzuryuu and Peko were starting to gather their things to leave already.

"We'll be heading out now, we'll see ya around."

Kuzuryuu smirked a little bashfully as he said this. Ah, so that's what it was. Peko nodded in goodbye at everyone, a small smile on her face. For a few seconds their eyes met. And Komaeda wasn't sure but, her smile changed. Became almost....knowing. Knowing of what?  
Everyone said their goodbyes and they left, the both of them walking side by side, close enough to bump shoulders. Komaeda took his seat and began to eat in silence, trying to shake off the feeling that something was wrong. People were beginning to leave and others were just arriving. He ate quietly, greeting newcomers and saying their farewells to those who left. Hinata came over to their table with his tray. Piled high with eggs, pancakes and bacon and a cup of tea. Sitting down, he stared at Komaeda.

"You doing okay?" Hinata asked, seeming genuinely worried.

"I'm fine Hinata-kun!" Komaeda said with a laugh. "There's no need to worry!"

A flash across his eyes. Again.

"It's just, I notice you're not eating much." He glared at his tray like it was somehow responsible for Komaeda's lack of appetite.

"Really? This is more than I usually get." Komaeda said, glancing down at his half eaten bowl of rice porridge and still untouched toast.

Hinata looked unimpressed.  
"Just promise me you'll eat it all, okay?" Hinata said, sounding a little exasperated.

Komaeda nodded in agreement. If that's what Hinata wanted it would have to do. It was quiet for some time save for the sound of tableware and the occasional chewing noises until there was loud clatter on the table Hinata and Komaeda were sitting at.  
Looking up, he saw it was Saionji with Koizumi behind her, looking kind of worried.

"Hey, you necro creep, I have a question." Saionji hissed out, her words sounding just as poisonous as what they meant. Komaeda blinked, and stared at her for a few seconds. Necro creep? Ah, she must be referring to---

A slam on the table.

"So would you accept anything Hinata had to give you?" Seethed Saionji, a wicked grin spreading across her face. Koizumi looked scandalized and immediately tried pulling her away. Hinata glared up at Saionji.

"Hey, we're eating right now, so how about you save the questions for later?" Saionji didn't spare him a glance."Nobody's talking to you, you loser!"  
At this Hinata spluttered. "L--loser?!" Hinata looked affronted.

Komaeda looked between them for a bit, thinking about the question. He had already accepted the mechanical arm Hinata made for him. It was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. He had cried, but there had been no time for proper explanations and displays of gratitude. Since they had to leave to help Naegi. He hadn't accepted it out of a sense of obligation, but because it was something he actually wanted. He selfishly accepted Hinata's gift. He didn't deserve it. He had been prepared to carry her hand as punishment for his sins, for as long as it took, but Hinata's kindness did not allow that. So, he asked himself, what could Hinata possibly give him that he would not accept?

"Well...I'm sure that anything Hinata is kind enough to offer me is already too good for trash like me. Even the fact---the thought that Hinata-kun would even do th---" He was cut off.

"God, shut up. Ugh. So, point is, you would. Right? Cuz anything Hinata gives you has to be good." She said the last part mockingly, trying to mimic Komaeda's voice. Hinata was looking a little uncomfortable.

"Saionji, what's the point of this?? Because, this isn't--" Once again he wasn't allowed to finish voicing his thoughts. Saionji shushed him. Shushed him. That's such a Koizumi thing to do. She brought a hand to her mouth, covering her wide smirk.

"So, would you accept his dick? Or would only a good dick do? Is his good? You know this for a fact??" Beside him Hinata went rigid and his hold on his fork slipped and it clattered loudly on the table. Komaeda also stiffened but kept a strained smile on his face. Behind Saionji, Koizumi was yelling at her to "stop being so vulgar". Saionji paid it no mind.

"Well?" She asked unapologetically. Honestly, she was a little intimidating.

"Um... I'm not quite sure how this relates to the topic at hand. Hinata couldn't give me his 'dick'." he did the apostrophes in the air. Beside him he's sure Hinata face-planted against the table.

"Eh??? What do you mean he couldn't??!" She was sounding impatient.

"Well, surely that's not good for his well being. That's not something you can...just give to people. What do you supposed he do? Rip it off?"

Saionji made an absolutely disgusted face.

"He could shove it in you."

At that Komaeda almost choked on nothing. And exactly at the same moment Hinata stood up and Koizumi started dragging Saionji back bodily.

"I--I'm so sorry! Hahahah, honestly, she must've woken up in a bad mood!" Koizumi exclaimed, wrangling Saionji back. She looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Hinata sighed loudly. "Yeah, fine, whatever. Just, keep her on a leash next time." Hinata said, his face a little ruddy, probably because he was so embarrassed. Komaeda felt embarrassed for him and embarrassed at himself. Saionji heard Hinata's remark and looked like she was about to say a comeback, but stopped when Koizumi whispered something to her. Komaeda observed as she calmed down some and instead fixed them with a cold glare.

 

"You guys are a mess."

 

And with that she turned around and out of the hotel dining room, dragging Koizumi with her by the hand.  
Did she come here exclusively for that? What was the point in that? This was already the second time (maybe third? He wasn't sure about Pekoyama), that someone asked him specifically about Hinata and himself.  
It was deathly quiet in the room, Komaeda swore he could hear the buzzing of the electrical currents. Komaeda swallowed. Ah, he forgot to get something to drink.

"That... that was something." He started a little at this and turned to look at Hinata. For some reason he was feeling oddly... self conscious. A little too exposed. Vulnerable. The feeling sent an unbidden shiver down his spine. One that made him sit up a little straighter.

"Yes... hahah, Saionji has always been... eccentric." finished Komaeda lamely.

"She's rude is what she is. Seriously..." Hinata looked frustrated. He could understand.  
Hinata turned to look at him. Komaeda suddenly found it hard to maintain eye contact.

"Sorry....about that. I mean... that was--was really inappropriate and--I-I don't even know why she would ask something like that!" Hinata had gone off on a tangent.

"Hinata-kun, you don't have to apologize on her behalf. You're not at fault for anything. If anything, I am at fault. If I hadn't been here you wouldn't have been subjected to this. I should've sat somewhere else. How insolent of me, to think--"

He was interrupted by a firm grip on his shoulders.

"Komaeda."

He was met with Hinata's smoldering gaze boring into his. He was so close.

"Not now. Just....not now." Hinata looked incredibly tired and slid his hands off Komaeda. His hands sliding over his collarbone before he retrieved them.

"Ah....I apologize. Of course you wouldn't want to listen to my poorly conceived--"

"Komaeda. Why do you think I made you that arm? Could you do me a favor and remember?"  
Hinata gritted out. His words clipped and tone sharp.

Komaeda stiffened.

"Hinata-kun is too kind." He said simply.

"What did I say to you back then? Don't play dumb." Hinata's gaze was hard.

Komaeda smirked. "You told me you didn't want me to suffer needlessly and that you....cared about me."

"Yeah. What do you think that means?" Hinata stared at him pointedly.

Komaeda didn't say anything. He was at a loss for words.  
Hinata sighed loudly and dragged a hand through his hair.  
"Of course I don't want to hear you put yourself down... I meant what I said. When I said I cared about you... so hearing you talk about yourself that way... makes me... really sad."

At this Komaeda jolted in his seat, as if he had been physically struck. That is.... the last thing he wants. He never wants to make Hinata sad.

"I---I... I don't want to make you sad."

Hinata looked to him, a tired smile on his face. "Then keep what I just said in mind." 

Komaeda nodded guiltily. If that's what Hinata-kun wanted, it would have to do.  
Afterwards neither of them ate much and there was a strange sort of tense atmosphere around them.

 

\----------

Once outside the hotel Komaeda took a deep inhale, the breeze was pleasantly cool despite the harsh sunlight. They stood there, neither saying anything. There was some scuffling to Komaeda's side.

"So...did you decide?" Hinata turned to Komaeda, a tentative look on his face. Komaeda stared at him blankly. Decide what? He tilted his head to one side in confusion.

Hinata's expression quickly contort to one of exasperation.

"Where to go??" He said with a too wide smile. 

Ah, of course. Hinata entrusts him with something and lo and behold, he messes up. Of course he would, he's so incompetent, so useless, so-- he remembered Hinata's earlier words. He didn't want to make Hinata sad.

"The beach." He blurted out. Hinata's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"The beach?"

Komaeda nodded quickly. He didn't want to give himself the chance to think this was a terrible idea. Oh... it already is a terrible idea.  
Hinata brought a hand to his chin and made a serious face. More serious than usual.

"All right. Then it's settled. We'll go the beach!" He broke into a smile.

Komaeda felt blessed to have witnessed such a sight.

"But, we'll need our swim trunks, and some sunscreen for you and some water and snacks..."

"Ah....I was hoping we wouldn't swim....it is quite dangerous, and frankly, ill advised to engage in maritime activities with me present. I wouldn't want you to--"

"It's fine. Nothing bad will happen, alright? I have good luck too, or did you forget?" His eyes glinted with the trace of a challenge.

"I could never. However... I would advise you to be careful." Komaeda replied. Whenever Hinata got competitive Komaeda wanted nothing more than to surrender completely.

Hinata breathed out a soft sigh. "Then, I guess we should get ready. I'll go to my cottage and get changed. You have swimwear, right?" Hinata questioned, speaking quickly.

Komaeda was a little bewildered, was Hinata... excited? He immediately deleted that train of thought.

"Yes. It's basically brand new." Komaeda chuckled lightly.

"Alright. I guess I'll just have to make a quick run to Rocketpunch Market to get some snacks. Uh... meet me at the Park in the first island? In thirty minutes?" Hinata finished, looking up to Komaeda for confirmation.

Komaeda nodded vigorously. "It's fine with me, Hinata-kun!"

Komaeda had a strange thought in his the back of his head, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was. It was only after he and Hinata bid their goodbyes for the time being and he walked back to his cottage that he realized what the thought was. This was... an awful lot like a date, wasn't it?

 

\--------

After Komaeda hastily took a shower and put on his swimsuit, he looked himself over in his bathroom mirror. As usual he looked terrible, his white hair wild and untamed, his skin too pale, his body too thin. Komaeda sighed to himself, deciding to slip on his shirt and jacket. Afterwards, he stood at his door stiffly. He had tried desperately to get his thoughts in order, it wasn't a date. This was only Hinata's kindness. Chanting it over and over in his head, Komaeda opened the door and began walking to the first island, a towel on hand.  
When he got there, no one was there. It seemed Hinata was still not ready.

The sun had risen high in the sky, the light harsh and the temperture much hotter than earlier. Komaeda once again reprimanded himself for choosing the beach. Why hadn't he gone for the library? It would be dangerous out in the beach, the waves could drown Hinata, he could trip on a rock and suffer a terrible injury. He went over several worst case scenarios in his head, pacing under the shade of a tree. Perhaps he could somehow convince Hinata to abandon the beach in favor of heading to the library. Or even the Diner. Taking a seat under the tree he patiently awaited Hinata's arrival. He wouldn't be offended in the least if Hinata didn't show up. Afterall, an evening at the beach with him?? Komaeda himself would refuse his own company. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata's voice nearby.

"Oh, you're already here." Hinata said, voice breathy and eyebrows raised in surprise. He was carrying a cooler on one hand, and some plastic bags in the other. He had a towel draped over his shoulders.

"Ah, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda smiled and scrambled to get up, and in his haste, almost fell over. Hinata moved quicker than he could register and reached out to grab his arm, steadying him. Komaeda's eyes widened in awe.

"Are you okay?" Hinata said, voice quiet.

Komaeda looked up at Hinata with a look of unmasked adoration.

"Hinata-kun!! You're....amazing! Truly deserving of the title of Ultimate Hope!" Komaeda's breath hitched as he said this, his arms wrapping around himself.

Hinata looked at him, his face oddly neutral.

"Yeah, whatever, let's go." His voice was clipped and to the point. Komaeda noticed the change in mood almost immediately. Had he done something to upset Hinata again?? Hinata had walked back to get his stuff and Komaeda stared at the way his biceps and forearms flexed when he bent down to and picked up the cooler and bags.

"Do you need help with that, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked mostly so Hinata wouldn't think he was openly ogling him. Which he was, but he wasn't about to let Hinata know that.  
Hinata turned to him and shook his head, walking ahead of Komaeda and not showing any signs of fatigue.

"Nah, I'm fine."

Komaeda's face split into a wide smile.  
"As expected of an Ultimate!"

Hinata didn't say anything else and they walked the rest of the way to the beach in relative silence. Komaeda thought about how he could change Hinata's mind. If he could at least keep him from swimming... Komaeda turned to look at Hinata, his face was neutral, giving nothing away. Ever since his...reawakening Komaeda had noticed marked differences in his behavior to that of the Hinata he knew in the simulation. But he was still undoubtedly Hinata. He was just a little bit harder to get a read on, unlike how he remembered him from the simulation. There are times when Hinata is an open book, but he's able to go back to being neutral quite quickly. Perhaps...a game of chance would work. Komaeda was useless, but he still believed in his luck. It was the only thing that added worth to his otherwise meaningless existence. If he could use his luck to keep Hinata from going into the ocean...

 

They neared the beach and soon the ground underneath them gave way to sand. The sand was white and fine, the water cristalline and tame. The sunlight reflected off the water, casting some of the sand and surrounding boulders and pebbles a bright, watery glow. It was beautiful. While Hinata moved to set everything up, Komaeda couldn't help but bend down and pick up a small, smooth rock and admire the way the light reflected off of it. After what felt like minutes, he decided to keep the rock and pocketed it in his jacket. Standing, he glanced to where Hinata was almost done setting up their spot. Komaeda ran to Hinata, feeling inadequate.

"Ah! Hinata-kun! I'm very sorry--I became distracted, I'm so useless--" Komaeda began, feeling guilt over not helping Hinata in some way.  
Hinata waved him off, grunting out a "it's not a big deal" before burying a large beach umbrella in a place that sheilded them from the sun's rays perfectly. Komaeda stood under the shade, quietly admiring what Hinata had done while also wallowing in his own ineptitude. There were colorful, fluffy looking beach towels laid over the sand perfectly, covering a large enough area that they could both lie down and still have room. The cooler and snacks were neatly organized on one side and a there was a backpack next to it.

"Wow, Hinata-kun, amazing. You set this up so quickly...!" Komaeda beamed. He moved and sat down, setting his folded towel right next to the backpack. He felt shuffling next to him and looked to see Hinata had sat down next to him, the only hints of his exertion being some sweat settling on his forehead. With a sigh, Hinata wiped at his brow with his shirt and reached over to the cooler to grab a drink.

"You want a drink?" Hinata asked Komaeda, flashing him a sidelong glance.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble..." he was barely able to finish his sentence before a can of Blue Ram was shoved into his hands. He looked at Hinata in what he hoped was shock.

"Blue Ram....! Where did you..." Komaeda spoke, voice barely a whisper. Hinata seemed to have no trouble hearing him anyway.

"I found it. At Rocketpunch Market." Hinata sounded a little sheepish. And when Komaeda raised his head to look at him Hinata was scratching at the back of his neck a little self conciously. "I know stocks are low, so I rummaged through the stock room and went through old shipments....and I found it under some empty boxes. I guess I got lucky." Hinata finished with a shrug, his face looking a little red. Hinata stared at the can of soda in his hands like it was suddenly the most interesting thing in his life.

Komaeda looked at him with wide eyes, reverence painted all over his face.

"H-Hinata-kun...!" He breathed out, breath coming out a little strangled. "You're-- you're amazing!! Truly, you are..." his breath hitched. "Befitting of the title of Ultimate Hope!" He finished it all in one breath, a little too loudly. Hinata winced, his brow furrowing. The flush on his cheeks seemed to have died down a little.

"Hahah...yeah...about that...I just... got you a can of soda, Komaeda. It's not a big deal." Hinata's voice was somber, and he turned to look at Komaeda, a strange light in his eyes.

"Hinata-kun, you--you bended the very laws of causality to your will....That is..!" Godly. "Incredible!"

"I didn't really do any of that." Hinata said starting to sound impatient. He opened his can of soda with a loud pop and took a long swig. Komaeda couldn't look away from the way his throat bobbed with the movement.

"But--still! You truly are hopeful, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda made it a point to wave around his can of Blue Ram for greater emphasis. Almost as if in answer Hinata crushed his empty can easily with one hand. Komaeda had to physically bite down on his lip to keep himself from saying anything else. He didn't want to bore Hinata with his simple thoughts. Opening his can of Blue Ram slowly, he brought it to his lips and tasted heaven. Before he knew it his can was empty. Ah, he gets one taste of something good and forgets to pace himself. How very much like him.

He turned to glance at Hinata, who he found was looking his way.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun! I am not worthy of such kind acts--"

"It's fine. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Hinata said, a small smile on his face. Komaeda's heart skipped a beat.

After a moment of silence, Komaeda remembered he wasn't wearing any sunscreen. Despite his jacket and shirt, his skin needed some extra protection. Besides, he really should take off his jacket, it was becoming stifling even with the help of the shade and the drink Hinata was kind enough to provide. Slipping out of his jacket carefully, he folded it quickly and set it atop his towel. Already, he was feeling considerably cooler. He turned to Hinata who was looking a little wide eyed.

"Hinata-kun, where's the sunscreen?" Komaeda asked mildly.

With a small jolt, Hinata seemed to have snapped out of some sort of trance.

"O-oh, yeah. Sorry, I'll go get it."

He reached over Komaeda, getting close enough that Komaeda could smell that he smelled warm and spicy. Kind of like cinnamon. Komaeda felt heat rise to his cheeks, but he couldn't help but want to nuzzle into the scent. Finally, Hinata retrieved the bag that had been next to Komaeda and rummaged through it a little until he obtained a large tube of sunscreen.

"Here." Hinata handed it to him and Komaeda graciously took it.

"Thank you, Hinata-kun."

Popping open the lid he quickly began to spread it over his arms. Except, of course, his robotic prosthetic. Hinata turned away, and started picking out tiny grains of sand off the towels. Komaeda took a small amount and dabbed it over his face gently. After that he slowly pulled his shirt over his head, feeling distinctly like he was being watched. He tried to fight a blush from rising to his cheeks, but he could just blame it on the weather, so he didn't let it bother him too much. He set his shirt aside, fighting with the sensation of feeling too exposed. He opened the cap again, this time squeezing a more generous amount into his palms. He ran his prosthetic hand across his abdomen, massaging the lotion into his milky skin. Moving up, he spread it over his chest, when he grazed his nipples he took in a chipped inhale that he hoped wasn't too obvious. Disgusting. He thought to himself. Feeling yourself up while Hinata is there, like some touch starved animal.....he really was no good. He bit his lip, afraid to look at Hinata. He was just applying some sunscreen. That was all. He forced himself to look at Hinata, and turned to see him flicking sand off the towel. See? Hinata wasn't even looking at him. He was the worst kind of person.

"Hinata-kun." His voice was quieter than he wanted it to be.

Hinata turned to look at him, his face perfectly normal.

"Yeah?" He replied easily.

"Could you help me put on this sunscreen? I can't reach my back." Komaeda tried his best to make it sound light and carefree. Like it didn't mean anything. Like it didn't mean Hinata's hands running all over his back, his shoulders, his----

Hinata's eyes widened just a fraction before he stared at Komaeda a second longer before agreeing with a nod and a "sure". Komaeda handed him the sunscreen with an amicable smile, their fingers grazing briefly. Komaeda turned his back to Hinata, his heart was beating much too quickly to his liking. Much too loudly. What if Hinata could hear it?? He had to calm down, had to find a way to control himself. Had to find a way to even out his breathing. Just as he began a slow inhale, Komaeda felt the first touch. He tried hard not to flinch at how cold the sunscreen felt on his flushed skin.

"S-sorry. It's cold." Hinata said apologetically. Komaeda shook his head.

"It's fine, Hinata-kun." He thought his voice might have sounded a little too breathy, but his voice was usually like that. He hoped it didn't sound weird.

Hinata continued applying the lotion. Taking generous amounts and dolloping it across Komaeda's back uniformly before he closed the cap and set to work. His hands were warm and calloused and Komaeda couldn't help the sigh that escaped him as Hinata began to work the product over his back. His fingers pressed gently over his shoulder blades and Komaeda leaned back into the touch, feeling himself relax under Hinata's skilled hands.

"Hi--Hinata-kun could it be.....you're also.... the Ultimate Masseuse?" Komaeda breathed out slowly. His eyelids drooping despite himself.

"Um....well--I mean, I.....it's... not really important." Hinata said from behind him.

He sounded uncomfortable. Hinata slid his hand from the small of his back all the way up to his neck. Almost as if on reflex, Komaeda's back arched helplessly. Hinata wrapped a hand around Komaeda's neck and Komaeda had to bite down on his tongue to swallow down the whimper that threatened to spill out. Hinata's thumb pressed into the base of his neck, working out tension Komaeda didn't know was there. After that, he slid his hands across his shoulders. And awkwardly hovered there for a few moments, before he slapped Komaeda's shoulders lightly to signify his completion of the task. Komaeda remembered himself and jolted away from Hinata. He looked at him.

"Hahahah, wow Hinata-kun that felt really good! You didn't really have to do that though...for trash like me at least!" Komaeda said quickly. He looked flushed and noticeably relaxed.

"Oh, it's fine...I wanted to." Hinata dismissed with a shrug, looking perfectly composed before he realized what he said.

"AH. Ahaha--that is...that's not to say that--that I wanted to--to feel y-you up or a-a-anything. It's not like I--I was thinking about that. I--I wanted--I--I just wanted--" Hinata cut himself off, red faced and slapped a hand against his face. Effectively covering his face.

"I...I shouldn't have said anything. S-sorry." His voice muffled by the hand on his face. "I'm gonna go take a swim." Hinata said all too quickly, already starting to rise.

His face was almost as red as one as the towels underfoot. Komaeda jumped into action. He couldn't let Hinata get into the water. Even if Hinata could will the very laws of the universe to work in his favor, he could never be sure whether or not his presence would affect that in any way. When he thought back to that moment, to when Kamukura took his own gun and shot him with it, the only conclusion he could come to was a draw. Their lucks had seemed to play off the other, not cancelling each other out, but instead being an equal exchange of forces. Like an endless game of ping pong. Komaeda rose to his feet.

"Ah, Hinata-kun! That is.....!" Komaeda ran over to Hinata unsteadily. Now that he stood he realized how weak his legs felt. He reached out to Hinata with his hand and grabbed his wrist. Hinata visibly started at this.

"Hinata-kun.....if you want to touch me, you can. You can do whatever you want to me." Komaeda said, speaking quickly.

Hinata groaned at this. "K-Komaeda....that's--that's not what I meant..." His face was still being shielded by his hand.

"Hinata-kun.....if I can be of any use to you, then you can do anything to me. Anything at all. I would be honored beyond words that you would stoop as low as to touch filth like me. The very fact that I'm here with you now speaks volumes of your kindness. You're truly--" Komaeda wasn't able to finish his frantic speech.

"That's not what I meant!" Hinata shouted, finally unshielding his face and wrenching his hand free of Komaeda's grip. He was still red faced, but now Komaeda didn't know if it was because of embarrassment or anger. He was betting on the former. Hinata ran a hand across his hair, looking incredibly frustrated.

"Listen, Komaeda, I don't deserve any better than anyone else, okay? I'm just--"

"But of course you do, Hinata-kun! Your very existence is a hopeful blessing to the world!" Komaeda was feeling almost offended that Hinata couldn't see his own greatness. Couldn't he see how brightly he shone?

"Komaeda." Hinata's voice was strained. "I--I---" he broke out into a short bout of laughter, harsh and bitter.

"I literally sold myself to Hope's Peak Academy so they could fuck with my brain! Because I was selfish! And ignorant and I was....afraid! I was afraid of my own mediocrity.....It's just as you said, I'm just a Reserve Course student." Hinata finished tiredly. His arms had dropped to his sides, bunched up into fists.

Komaeda stared at him in shocked silence. How could everything have gone so wrong? Of course, everything was going too well. He blamed it on his own luck. It's just what he deserved really, for being so blatantly needy. He had made Hinata sad again.

"Hinata-kun.....you--you...." Komaeda found he couldn't say anything.

Hinata looked at him then, a rueful half smile on his face.

"Yeah....I always thought it was strange... the complete 180 you did once you woke up from the simulation." he purposefully didn't mention that it was because of him Komaeda woke up. Hinata woke him up. Hinata saved him.

"You went from calling me a talentless Reserve Course student to going back to how you used to be at the beginning." Hinata went on, and the more and more he said the more Komaeda felt like he was sinking. Sinking into a hopelessly dark and cold pit and it was all his fault.  
Hinata's eyes had taken on a sharp glint now. An all knowing edge that made Komaeda shiver when their eyes met.

"You make a point of treating me like everyone else. I'm talented so you treat me accordingly. The only reason you're even here is because I'm talented. You don't care about anything else." Hinata's voice had a cold twinge to it that made his words all the more cruel. Komaeda choked on air.

"That's wrong!" Komaeda yelled out, all of the air in his lungs being blown out in one breath.

"Hinata-kun...! That's wrong! That's definitely wrong! I....I'm always so grateful to spend time with you! I- I enjoy being in your company! And--and, of course I can't refuse, but I don't-- I wouldn't---!" Komaeda cut himself off with a quick inhale. Komaeda felt wrong. This was all wrong. Hinata took a step closer to him, and Komaeda suddenly felt like he was being preyed on and he had to get away. He had to get away before his traitorous heart gave him away.

"Don't what, Komaeda?" Hinata's voice was low.

Komaeda looked up to Hinata's face. The glint in his eyes was still there. Komaeda found it hard to maintain eye contact for long. He felt jittery and weighed down. He clasped his hands together, jumping at how cold the prosthetic Hinata had made for him felt against his real hand.

"I don't....I--I don't know." Komaeda whispered. His voice sounded shaky just like he felt.

"Don't what?" Hinata insisted.  
Komaeda shuffled restlessly. His feet no doubt wrinkling the once pristine towels underneath.

"I--I don't....I wouldn't...." Komaeda bit his lip. This was bad. Very bad.

He felt Hinata move closer to him then. Close enough that he could smell cinnamon again. He felt breath fan out softly across his face.

"Don't what, Komaeda?" A whisper into his ear. Komaeda felt a shiver run down his spine and he sunk his toes into the softness of the towels.

Komaeda felt like he could cry at that very moment. He felt too wound up, a whirlwind of emotions he barely understood swirling around his chest and settling heavily in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't in his plans for the day, but he had to remind himself above his emotional turmoil that keeping Hinata away from the water was the idea.

"I...I wouldn't---I wouldn't want to....refuse." Komaeda finished shakily. Ah, this was it. This was where he died. It was taking a great deal of concentration to not let himself fall on Hinata. It was also taking a great deal of courage to not physically sprint all the way back to his cottage. So impudent, surely Hinata would be disgusted to know that he didn't truly know his place...Being selfish like this was unacceptable.

Hinata recoiled backwards at Komaeda's admittance. Of course he would. Run away, Hinata-kun, get as far away from me as you can, Komaeda thought.

Hinata looked wide eyed, eyes bright. "S--so--that means---you, you want to spend time with me?" Hinata asked, voice breathy.

"Hinata-kun, you really shouldn't willingly spend time with me. I'll only let you down, just like I did now and--" Komaeda was desperate to find a way out. But of course Hinata could easily see through it.

"No. You're just trying to push me away." Hinata said firmly.

Komaeda pursed his lips. His mouth felt incredibly dry, he wondered if he could somehow steer the conversation toward a....safer alternative.

"Komaeda, you don't...you don't have to feel ashamed for wanting things. It's normal.....it's human." Hinata said gently. He looked like he was struggling not to laugh, his face looking oddly pinched.

"I....I--you can get hurt, Hinata-kun, I'm not good for you." Komaeda sighed loudly. "We should just stop this already. It was fun while it lasted, but I suppose we just can't see eye to eye." Komaeda shrugged. He had to get control back.

It was quiet for a bit. Komaeda stood under the umbrella's shade, feeling cold. He shivered.

"Komaeda, what do you want? What do you want from me?" Hinata's perplexed voice reached him from right in front of him and Komaeda looked up. Hinata had a determined look written all over his face. Komaeda felt a sense of dread spread from the middle of his chest to his toes.

"I want to leave." Komaeda said briskly, folding his arms across his still bare chest.

"What do you really want?" Hinata was being annoyingly persistent. They were still standing relatively close to one another, at most there were three feet between them.

"I said I want to leave." Komaeda repeated. Looking off in the direction of the cottages. Komaeda was aware that his arguement sounded pathetically weak if he didn't provide a real reason.

"You just don't want to admit you want to stay." Hinata declared boldly. It reminded Komaeda of when he refuted arguements in Class Trials. Komaeda glared at Hinata.

"Well, that's very arrogant of you." Komaeda hissed out.

"Yet, you don't deny it." Hinata countered.

Komaeda swallowed, his throat felt too dry.

"You admitted it. You said you don't want to refuse, that you enjoy spending time with me...your own personal feelings came into play. So, then why? What do you really want, Komaeda?" Hinata sounded like he was trying not to yell. Hinata's gaze felt like it was burning a hole straight through him. And Komaeda realized he never really had control over the situation. He was just pretending all along. He was always destined to be a follower. A servant. The feeling of dread came back tenfold and he felt his shoulders quiver under the weight of the question.

"You--you make me..." he began shakily. There was no point in fighting it anymore, was there? Not when Hinata had seen through his excuses so transparently. Not when he was at the end of his rope, too tired to continue this game of cat and mouse. This was despair.

"Want things. Selfish things..." Komaeda confessed, voice barely a whisper. 

Komaeda buried his hands in his hair, beginning to pull. His eyes crazed swirls of grey and green.  
He felt Hinata's hands over his and flinched. He looked up to see Hinata wearing a gentle look, his eyes were soft and warm. Komaeda felt he really could cry at right about this moment. 

"What kinds of things?" Hinata's voice was just above a whisper.

Komaeda choked on an inhale, biting down on his lip to keep from coughing right on Hinata's face. He looked at Hinata again, Komaeda could feel his hands gently pried off his hair and moved to his sides. Hinata was still holding his hands. He looked Hinata in the eye, he could feel wetness collecting along his lashline, but he couldn't look away 

"Like.....the sunscreen. I said I...I couldn't reach my back, but--" Komaeda stopped himself for a few seconds, before continuing. Every word that came out of his mouth only served to dig his grave further.

"I just---I just used that as an excuse to... get you to touch me." Komaeda finished, feeling like he had simultaneously set himself on fire and submerged himself into frigid water. He was pretty sure he was sweating, and his heart was practically vibrating in his chest. He miraculously kept up eye contact with Hinata and he was glad. He could see the exact moment Hinata registered what he said, saw the way his eyes widened, saw the way his face gradually gained color, saw the way his mouth gaped and moved, like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"Oh." Was all he said. And then, "So...you want me to---touch you?"

Komaeda, helplessly, answered.

"Yes." A hushed whisper.

They stood there, looking at eachother quietly, the air charged, hands still laced together. And then they were kissing. Frantically. Desperately. Komaeda wasn't sure who moved first, but here he was kissing Hinata, and Hinata was kissing him back. Just his luck. Komaeda let go of Hinata's hands in favor of holding onto the front of his v-neck shirt. He couldn't help the moan that was ripped out of him when Hinata grasped both his hips and ran his tongue over Komaeda's already swollen lips. Komaeda obediently parted his lips, and soon Hinata was licking into his mouth, breathing ragged and fast. Hinata slid a hand up Komaeda's back to bury in his locks and Komaeda's back bowed easily at the touch, a small whine leaving his mouth. Hinata let out a groan at that, biting Komaeda's lower lip and pulling it a bit before delving back into Komaeda's mouth, sucking and biting at Komaeda's tongue. Komaeda felt bloated, full of sensations so intense he couldn't contain himself. Komaeda whined pathetically into Hinata's mouth, biting and suckling at everything he could reach. His legs felt like they couldn't support him any longer and his knees buckled uselessly. He threw his arms around Hinata's neck to try and keep himself from falling. Hinata wrapped an arm around his narrow waist in response, helping keep Komaeda upright.

There was a lull in the charged atmosphere and for just a moment, they breathed shared air until Komaeda pressed his lips to Hinata's again. The previous tension came rushing back to them and Komaeda squirmed in Hinata's grasp, pressing himself closer. Their chests were touching and Komaeda's head was pulled back by his hair, exposing his neck completely. And then Hinata's lips were kissing down his neck. Komaeda moaned out loudly, his voice breaking a little. Hinata bit and licked at his neck, reaching the point right behind his jaw and sucking. Komaeda trembled in Hinata's grip and gasped, holding on tightly to the back of Hinata's shirt. Little gasps and sighs were drawn out of him as Hinata made his way down his neck, reaching his collarbone and biting hard enough to hurt.

"H--Hinata-kun..." Komaeda breathed out, his voice low and smoky.

Hinata let out a strangled breath at that and licked at his collarbones some more before following the trail back. Komaeda petted a hand over Hinata's head, nails scratching at his scalp. Hinata let out a moan at that and Komaeda felt giddy with that fact. He almost laughed before Hinata kissed him again, hard. It was a bruising clacking of teeth and tongue. Komaeda groaned into it, kissing back with just as much force. He bit Hinata's lower lip and Hinata let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a whimper. He bit at Hinata again and Hinata's hands grabbed both sides of his face. His breath was coming out quick and ragged, a barely there tremor in his breath. Komaeda nuzzled into Hinata's neck and inhaled, then he licked and kissed at his neck. He bit down on his shoulder and he felt the way Hinata jumped at the sensation. He moved up to Hinata's ear and licked the outer shell, reveling in the way he could feel the shudder that it produced.

"You like that, Hinata-kun?" He whispered sweetly.

"K--Komaeda." Hinata gasped, voice unsteady.

Komaeda licked at his ear again before biting down enthusiastically. Hinata tightened his hold on Komaeda's hair and pulled him back a little roughly. Komaeda was met with a molten glare from Hinata, the look made him feel like he could come right then and there, and a quiet whimper escaped him as a result. Hinata kissed him again, pressing their bodies close. Komaeda held on for dear life, feeling like he was suffocating. If he died like this, he wouldn't mind. Just when he started feeling even more light headed than he was already feeling, Hinata drew back. Komaeda took in greedy gulps of air, face numb. He looked at Hinata, his features flushed and his lips wet. His eyes were dark, until suddenly Hinata looked like he remembered what was happening.

"Um...Komaeda, do you--I mean---do you want....to k-keep going?" Hinata blurted out nervously. He averted his gaze, looking at anything but Komaeda.

"I-It's okay if you don't wanna do anything else, I wo--" he continued quickly, before Komaeda cut him off.

"Hinata-kun, I told you what I wanted."

"....That...you did." Hinata said unsurely.

"I understand if you change your mind, doing these kinds of things with me of all people is understandably, repulsive--" Komaeda stepped back a little, already missing the warmth from Hinata.

"No!" Hinata flushed, and cleared his throat hastily. "No. Definitely...not repulsive."

Komaeda said nothing for a few seconds.

"So, then what are you waiting for?" He asked quietly. There was a strange sort of vulnerability to his voice despite his somewhat demanding tone.

At this, Hinata's eyes flashed before darkening into almost black. He stepped closer to Komaeda again, and Komaeda shuddered in anticipation. He was aware that he was being unbelievably self indulgent right now. But, Hinata was the one indulging him. He was the one catering to his desires. He truly was too kind. Komaeda didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to feel his hands gently caress down his sides, didn't deserve to feel his lips on his neck, didn't deserve to feel anything this good. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to put a stop to it. Once Hinata opened the gates, it was like an unending flood of long repressed desires had finally found an escape.

"H--Hinata kun....ngh..! Maybe...we should lie down." Komaeda panted out.

He heard Hinata gulp before he grunted his assent. He shuffled backwards slowly, and stood there awkwardly.

"Uh, should I lie down fir--" Hinata started only to stop himself when he saw Komaeda lower himself onto the plush towels and lay down with his long limbs splayed out.

"Are you coming?" Komaeda asked cheekily. He saw the way Hinata swallowed and then nodded. He lowered himself slowly, almost as if he was giving Komaeda a chance to back down. His hands landed on either side of Komaeda's head. Komaeda's breathing stuttered at the sight of Hinata hovering over him. Komaeda snaked his arms behind Hinata's neck and pulled a little bit, just enough to suggest but not to outright command. Hinata bent down to kiss him in reply. Just a chaste press of the lips.

"This--this is okay, right?" Hinata said, voice low and just above a whisper.

Komaeda nodded quickly, and pulled Hinata back down eagerly. They exchanged slower kisses now, the previous frantic energy lost. Komaeda sighed into the kisses, unable to help himself. The fact that Hinata was kissing him, licking into his mouth, across his teeth---was enough to jolt back Komaeda into the reality of the situation. The earlier dream-like state dissolving around him and leaving him a whining, needy mess. He pulled at Hinata more insistently now, the kiss becoming something more intense. He clawed over Hinata's clothed back desperately. Hinata groaned into their kiss, lowering himself onto his elbows. Their entire upper bodies were pressed together. Supporting his weight on one arm, he crept a hand down Komaeda's chest. Sliding it under Komaeda's back, it arched liquidly off the ground. Hinata straightened his arms again, not breaking the heated kiss, and grasped Komaeda's waist, hands slowly moving over his jutting hips. Komaeda trembled when he felt Hinata press his thumbs into them and keened when his hands slid down to squeeze at his ass. He canted his hips up in response, any semblance of self control lost to the heat pooling in between his legs. Hinata seemed to ignore his blatant erection in favor of sliding his hands down his legs and then back up, resting them just above Komaeda's waistband. He broke the kiss, taking a moment to even out his breathing. He looked to Komaeda who was currently trying not to lose his mind.

"Is...this okay?" He pulled on Komaeda's pants for further clarity.

Komaeda barely kept in the 'please' that was hanging on his tongue and instead nodded quickly.  
Slowly, painfully slow, Hinata pulled down Komaeda's swim shorts. Underneath were Komaeda's very tented lucky boxers. Komaeda whined low in his throat, he was sure he was a mess. He felt like a mess.

"Uhh--wow. Wow." Came Hinata's choked confirmation.  
Komaeda could hear the wide eyed awe in his voice despite the fact that he had turned his head to the side self conciously. He felt Hinata's hands tentatively graze the sides of his thighs, he kneaded his fingers into them, getting dangerously close to where Komaeda wanted attention the most. He felt a slight press of fingers over damp fabric and sobbed in relief. His hips jumped into the contact, he felt tears build up in the corners of his eyes as Hinata began to knead his palm into his still clothed erection.

"Haaaaah! H--Hina--Hinata-kun...!" Komaeda moaned out incoherently.

He couldn't help but buck his hips into the friction. It felt so good. So mind-numbingly good, and Hinata wasn't even touching him skin on skin. Hinata made an almost growling noise, and lowered himself back over Komaeda to kiss him. It was a filthy exchange of teeth and tongue. Komaeda could barely kiss back, too busy panting and whining into it, Hinata's unrelenting touch was quickly becoming too much. He dug his fingers into Hinata's shirt, desperate for something to ground him. He felt himself melt into the touch, moving his hips into Hinata's palm.

"K--Komaeda....is it okay if I--you know--" Hinata panted out between kisses.

Komaeda could have laughed at that if his mouth wasn't preoccupied.

"Please, Hinata-kun..." Komaeda whispered, his voice was cracking a lot more than usual.

Hinata ceased his ministrations and let his head fall on Komaeda's belly, letting out a choked up groan at Komaeda's plea. Komaeda whined at the loss of touch. He felt his boxers being pulled down gently and Komaeda had to bite his lip hard to stop from crying out. He was so sensitive, so keyed up, that he felt seconds away from orgasm. When his cock finally sprung free, he involuntarily shivered at how cool the air felt against his heated skin. He brought a hand over his mouth to keep in the noises he was making. Hinata rocked back on his heels and looked at it in amazement. Komaeda was suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Hinata-kun... I understand you must be appalled by the sight of me like this---but I would appreciate it if you stopped looking at it like that."  
Hinata whipped his head back up to look at Komaeda, red faced. He cleared his throat.

"S-sorry." His voice was low and rough and Komaeda was genuinely surprised by the effect it had on him. He felt heat course through his body. Hinata moved a hesitant hand over his lower adbomen, tracing down the trail of thin, pale hair. He looked up at Komaeda with a questioning glance.

"Hinata-kun.. .." Komaeda whined, tone lilting at the end in a way that made it sound like a plea. He didn't say anything more, but he didn't have to. Not when Hinata slightly pressed a thumb to the leaking head. He sobbed, airy and broken and entirely dirty.

"Komaeda...God." Hinata groaned. He bent back down over Komaeda, mouthing at his neck. The hand that wasn't currently preoccupied rubbed circles into Komaeda's hip,trailing down and rubbing and squeezing at his thighs and ass.

"Aaahhh---haa... Hinata...kun!" Komaeda gasped out, clutching at Hinata's no doubt rucked up shirt.

Hinata moved his hand down his length slowly at first, touch tentative, until he quickly got a sense for what Komaeda liked best. He set a fast pace, keeping a firm grip, adding more pressure on the tip. Komaeda's head lolled to the side, mouth hanging open in what he was sure must have been a disgustingly lewd expression. Hinata sucked and licked at his chest, licking over a nipple and producing a full body shudder as reaction.

"God, fuck, Komaeda..." Hinata gasped out against his neck. "How are you--how are you so..." Hinata didn't finish his sentence because he kissed Komaeda, hard.  
The slide of lips, of his hand over his slick length were all too much. It was searing, the molten magma heat that built up in every part of his body. Lighting up every nerve with sensation. It flared with every thrust into Hinata's hand. Komaeda kissed and licked at Hinata's neck sloppily, occasionally biting a little too hard to try and contain his moans. Soon he stopped caring about his volume altogether, tossing his head back onto the towels and fucking up into Hinata's waiting fist, unable to do anything else but feel. Distantly, he was aware his face felt wet. Hinata let out a noise akin to a dying man when he realized that he didn't even have to move his fist and that Komaeda was fucking himself with his hand.

"Komaeda." His voice was gravelly, his tone urgent.

Komaeda moaned, long and broken, as he chased his end with Hinata's hand. He felt too hot, body strung tight with tension, about to snap. His hips rose off the ground, back arched obscenely. He felt it before he could warn Hinata, the heat reaching it's highest point, leaving him helpless to do anything but curl his toes into the towels and voice his obvious approval of what was happening. He felt Hinata drag his thumb across the slit and press down, and that was it. He was gone. He snapped, feeling hot wetness land on his belly. He was aware, distantly that he was repeating 'Hinata-kun' over and over. Hinata worked him through it slowly, producing jolts and shudders, dragging it out as much as he could. He gasped and mewled pathetically, sobbing out heavy breaths.

"H-H---- Hinata-kun..." He had unwound his arms from Hinata's back, and now they lay a little above his head. He took it until it became too much, trembling and whimpering through it until he made a small noise of discomfort. Hinata let him go and he fell, boneless, to the towels. He let out a long, shuddery sigh.

Hinata was kneeling over him, breathing heavily, his hand covered in cum. Komaeda opened his eyes to look at him. He felt faint, like his mind was floating somewhere up in the sky and his body was left behind. There were faint black spots in his vision, and he closed his eyes again. Opening his eyes again, he sighed in a way that sounded a lot like contentment. It was then that he jolted awake from the afterglow, remembering Hinata.

Hinata.

Hinata had....done that...to him. To someone like him. And he had let him. He had been so eager for it even. Komaeda lifted himself up and faced Hinata. Shocked. Embarrassed. Mortified.

"H--Hinata-kun." His voice was unsteady, and came out sounding higher pitched than he wanted.

Hinata was sitting on his knees. The exact same way he had been. He was wiping his hand off on one of the towels. When Komaeda said his name, he winced, lifting his head to look at Komaeda.

"Hey. Uhh....y-you okay?" Hinata averted his gaze, like he wasn't sure he should look at Komaeda, despite having done a lot more than just that a few minutes ago.

Komaeda swallowed. He remembered he was very naked in a public beach. In the middle of the day. Komaeda looked around for something to cover himself with. He found his pants lying crumpled not too far away from where he was, and he reached over to pull it over his lap for some semblance of modesty.

"I'm fine, Hinata-kun." Komaeda smiled, running a hand across his bleary eyes and finding that his hand was shiny with still drying tears.

Remembering what had just happened was enough to get Komaeda's blood boiling again. He could almost feel the heat coming out of his face. He noticed Hinata had his arm strewn across his lap quite suspiciously. His frame looking tense.

"Ah, Hinata-kun. You're aroused." Komaeda said matter of factly.

Hinata started at this, his face burning. "D-don't worry about that. It's not a big deal." Hinata said shakily.

Komaeda made a desicion. He got on his hands and knees and crawled toward Hinata. Hinata, surprise clear on his face, scrambled to rearrange himself into a more comfortable position. Crawling into Hinata's lap, Komaeda wound his arms around Hinata's neck. Hinata stared at him wide eyed. Just like he had when he had discovered just how easy Komaeda is.

"Allow me to repay you, Hinata-kun. You've been so kind to me..." Komaeda breathed out, naked on Hinata's lap, with Hinata still fully clothed. Komaeda's breath hitched when he felt Hinata put a hesitant hand on the small of his back. Hinata looked at him, his dark eyes betraying him. It was a look that had Komaeda shuddering in anticipation.

"... Well...that- that was...really hot." Hinata said lamely, his eyes shining with something like amazement.

Komaeda couldn't help the slow smirk that crept up his face. "You like me on my hands and knees, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata seemed to choke on air at this and he coughed violently, his face red. Komaeda let out a soft laugh.

When Hinata regained his breath, he glared at Komaeda.

"That's not what I meant." He said gruffly, eyes still watering.

Komaeda bit his lip to try and stop the stupid smile on his face.

"It could be."

Hinata's eyes went wide for the nth time in the day. And then he pulled Komaeda into a kiss. It was eager and almost desperate, and Komaeda sighed into it, letting Hinata take control of the kiss. He grasped Hinata's shoulder and with the other one, his prosthetic, trailed it down Hinata's chest. He slid his hand down to the hem of Hinata's shirt and snuck his hand up Hinata's naked torso. He felt Hinata flinch at the contact.

He paused. And when Hinata still kissed him, with his hand on the nape of his neck, he kept going. His hand glided across the hard bumps and ridges of his abdomen, the softer curves that hid firm muscle. He made a tugging motion with his other hand, and Hinata seemed to get the hint, he broke the kiss and hurriedly pulled off his shirt, throwing it out of sight. Komaeda stared unabashedly at Hinata. Taking in every inch of newly revealed skin. He couldn't understand why he was shy about his body. It was....impressive. He couldn't help but slide his hand over him, feeling sharp ridges and bumps, probably a little too eagerly, but the way Hinata responded, pushing up to kiss into Komaeda's mouth made him not want to stop. He dug his fingers into Hinata's pecs, reveling at how firm they felt. Hinata let out a breathy grunt at that, and Komaeda felt his spine shake. 

Hinata was just as eager as he was, hands touching at everything he could reach. He sucked a mark into Komaeda's collarbones, and Komaeda moaned out his appreciation, hands still continuing their exploration. Looking at the way Hinata's chest heaved, the way he could feel his hot breath over his neck and shoulders, was having a rapidly growing effect. Hinata's hands settled over Komaeda's ass. Komaeda bit down on his tongue to hold back the whimper that seemed to bubble up out of him as a result. The feeling of Hinata's hands on him, squeezing and kneading into his soft flesh made him react almost instantly. He bucked his hips down into the contact. He felt the hard press of Hinata's prick against him. Hinata seized up and then bucked his hips up into the friction, his dick neatly nestled in between his cheeks. Komaeda felt it press against his hole and whined high in his throat.

"Hi-- Hinata-kun." Komaeda gasped, voice sticky and heavy. He slid his hands down to the waistband of Hinata's swim trunks. They were kissing again, hot and wet, pressing into each other passionately. Komaeda bit Hinata's lips, and the sound Hinata let out in response sounded so much like a purr, he had to stop to look at him. Hinata looked dazed, face flush and lips parted. He...looked so cute. Komaeda laughed before he knew it, and Hinata's face morphed into confusion.

"W--what??" Hinata asked, looking increasingly harrassed.

"Hinata-kun, you were making such a perverted face just now." Komaeda said, laughter still in his voice.

Hinata narrowed his eyes.

"Weren't you going on about how you would 'repay me?'" Hinata pushed out, sounding simultaneously impatient and embarrassed.

"Ah. I did say that didn't I?" Komaeda smirked. And pushed Hinata down by the shoulders.

Hinata looked surprised by the turn of events. Komaeda hovered over him, taking note of how his eyes raked down his body. He brought his face close to Hinata's, resting his forehead against his.

"So dishonest, Hinata-kun." Komaeda whispered, and pressed his lips to Hinata's. He moved away before it could become too heated. He kissed down his jaw, his neck, his chest and abs until he got to the waistband of his shorts. He looked up at Hinata through long lashes, Hinata was looking at him, eyes dark. And then, as if understanding the silent question, nodded so quickly, Komaeda heard the snap of it. He moved his hands down to the waistband, urging Hinata to raise his hips so he could finally remove the offending article. He could feel his mounting excitement, and by the time the pants were off, his hands were shaking. The sight of Hinata's cock under his sakura patterned boxers, a wet patch showing through the material, made him whimper. He raised his head up to look at Hinata, searching for any signs of hesitation. When he found none, he put still shaking hands on each side of Hinata's hips. And then. He brought his face to Hinata's clothed erection, nuzzling into it. He felt Hinata stiffen under him. He was starting to feel a little dizzy, the warmth was making his mouth water. He licked over the fabric slowly, further soaking it with his saliva.

"Ko-- Komaeda..." Hinata groaned, voice tight with restraint.

Komaeda swirled his tongue over the head, tasting the precum that had gathered through the cotton. He moaned, he couldn't help himself, even if this wasn't for him, it was so good. He was so selfish. So disgusting. He suckled through the fabric and Hinata went quiet, as if he wasn't even breathing. And then.

"Komaeda...c-- come on..." Hinata gritted out. Komaeda looked up at Hinata, feeling guilt creep up on him.

"Ah. I'm so sorry, Hinata-kun! I can't even do this much for you. I get too carried away, see, I'm so useless and---"

"Komaeda. Just. Stop." Hinata growled. He had raised himself up by the elbows.

Komaeda bit his tongue."I apologize in advance for my endless shortcomings."

Hinata glowered at him. He said nothing, but he dragged a hand over his face tiredly. "C-- could you just. Y'know--" Hinata made a vague gesture with his hands that still managed to be filthy.

"Ah!" Komaeda exclaimed, mentally berating himself for being so inexcusably worthless. So much that Hinata needs to hold his hand through this. He hooked his fingers under Hinata's underwear and pulled them down. Komaeda had to swallow several times to get rid of the drool that seemed to pool in his mouth at the sight of Hinata's erect cock. Slowly, he inched forward and licked a stripe from the base to the head, he felt Hinata's hips strain to move under the weight of his hands. Exhaling over the flushed skin, Komaeda tongued at the tip with small kittenish licks. He took the head into his mouth carefully and he felt Hinata's hips jump into the contact, if he wasn't holding him down, he was fairly certain he would have choked. Not that he minded. 

Rearranging himself more comfortably, he ended up lying on his stomach, most of his upper body balanced over Hinata's thighs. He wrapped his real hand around the base, after debating if it would be inappropriate of him to use the prosthetic Hinata made him for something like this. In the end, the desire to please Hinata won out. He was so simple.  
He was able to build up a rhythm fairly quickly, bobbing his head and using his hand on what his mouth couldn't reach. He licked at the underside and sucked at the tip, running his tongue along it. It was at that moment that Hinata thrusted upwards and Komaeda felt his cock hit the back of his throat. He drew back, coughing and sputtering. Hinata quickly straightened, guilt on his otherwise flushed face.

"Oh shit! Are you okay?! I-- I'm so sorry! I didn't--didn't mean to---"

Komaeda wiped at his mouth quietly once the coughing died down.

"It's alright Hinata-kun. If I can't do this much for you then I truly am worthless." His voice was croaky, but his gaze was one of determination.

Hinata stared at him, eyebrows raised. "You mean you want to choke yourself on m---" he snapped his mouth shut.

In one single, fluid motion Komaeda had wrapped a hand around his cock again and sunken down all the way to the base. Komaeda heard him let out a startled noise and small noises of protest before he heard a thunk on the ground. He assumed Hinata gave up on anything he was gonna say. Breathing deeply through his nose, he applied suction. He heard Hinata's ragged breaths turn into shallow pants. And soon, he had built up a rhythm again, following an unspoken pattern. He licked at the slit and felt Hinata's hand land on his hair, fingers digging into his scalp.

"Oh." Hinata groaned, a low, punched out sound. "Oh, fuck."

He sunk back down and moaned, drooling all over the shaft. A gasp and a tightening of the hand over his head. Komaeda felt warm all over, shivers wracking his spine and making him want to grind down into the towels to get some sort of friction. Being able to be useful to someone, and not just anyone, but Hinata, making him feel good. Was the best feeling in the world, it fed a deep, repressed part of himself, the one that was needy and clingy, the one that craved Hinata's attention all too often.

He drew back to breath, catching a glimpse of Hinata's blissed out face. It sent a shock of electricity down his spine and it was amplified knowing he was the cause of it. He was all too eager to sink back down again. He felt Hinata's blunt nails scratch at his scalp and groaned, he felt too hot. Hinata's breathing was getting increasingly shallower, and Komaeda needing to breath drew back up, tongue pressing into the slit. Apparently Hinata had had enough of waiting and forced Komaeda back down, jerking his hips back up into the heat of Komaeda's mouth. Komaeda felt tears at the corners of his eyes, screwed shut. This was fine, if it was this much, he would do it again willingly. Komaeda whimpered helplessly, body shivering with excitement. The grip Hinata had on Komaeda was a little too tight, he felt the sting of his hair being pulled taut. Komaeda felt Hinata twitch inside his mouth, his hand clutching tightly at his hair, thighs trembling, an opened mouthed whine leaving him.

"Ko-- maeda.." Hinata gasped out, voice hoarse and airy. "I-- You-"

Komaeda let out a pitiful, broken noise, and then he was shoved off Hinata's dick abruptly. There was drool dripping down his mouth because he hadn't even gotten a chance to swallow. Taking deep heaving breaths, he moved his hand (that was still wrapped around Hinata) easily over the slick mess his spit had left behind. In no time at all, Hinata tried to draw in a shuddery breath and came, hard. It spurted across Komaeda's face and he had to close one of his eyes to make sure he didn't get cum in his eye. He couldn't resist not poking his tongue out to try and catch some. He worked him through it slowly, hand squeezing a little on the way back up, making him shiver and let out breathless whimpers. He stopped when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist tightly. He let go and moved back a little, trying to recompose himself. He felt much too close to the edge himself for comfort. He felt rivulets of cum on his face and moved to clean it off himself. Hinata had an arm thrown over his eyes, still trying to regain his breath. He sat up, still breathing heavily.

"Komaeda..." Hinata sighed out. Sounding sated and tired.

Komaeda was just about done cleaning up the cum from his face and hair, maybe it wouldn't be too noticeable on his hair, but he really didn't want it drying on his hair. It would just make it harder to wash off. Komaeda exhaled heavily, exhaustion catching up with him despite his arousal. Komaeda was happy that he kept Hinata off the water and that he managed to make him feel good as a result. Just the thought sent a wave of heat all the way to his toes. Was this really real? Was this just another of his fever dreams? Maybe he had fallen asleep at the beach with Hinata and was depraved enough to dream about him in such a way. Biting his lip, he reached for his boxers, beginning to slip them on while he sat down, (truthfully he wasn't entirely sure he could even get up right now).


End file.
